I beg of you to make him stop
by J.Swanprincess
Summary: what if the plane did go down while passing tornado alley? sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

I beg of you to make him stop

I have just started this, I will finish it (chapter one ) on my kindle, sorry for being a pain n the butt…

Hey, me again… I know I have other fics that are not finished yet, I promise they will be updated soon! If you are reading my fic for the first time, try checking out my other ones and please READ AND REVIEW I love getting them, they help inspire me to write! Oh, it's a jj/hotch one too!

"I didn't know you were a bad flyer" Reid was saying to Rossi while he put his seatbelt on. Rossi was praying for dear life that nothing would happen to us with the bad turbulance and with Reid here, I had a feeling that this conversation was not going to end well.

"I'm not. I just hate turbulance." he replied. He sounded like he was getting annoyed.

I nodded. I hated turbulance too. I hated flying but I learned to deal with it. I watch way too many plane disaster tv shows at home.

"we won't crash but a small aircraft like this, if we hit a sudden burst of air wrong, we'll pulverise."

I stared at Reid in shock. He honestly did not just say that when we are in tornado valley. I felt sorry for Rossi. Reid never knew when to shut up.

"I beg of you to make him stop" Rossi said pleadingly looking into my eyes, I just shook my head unknowin what to say.

I stole a glance at my secret fiancee and seen him nod. Today was the day that we would be telling the team about us. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and I jumped up and scrambled over reid to get to the bathroom. I made it just in time. I felt hands pull my hair back and stiffened, I knew it was one of the team but which one I wasn't sure.

"relax,Jay it's me" I heard Aaron say.

"I think they know something about us now huh? I mean it's usually Emily who does this whenever im sick on a case.."I laughed.

"here" he offered his hands to pull me up.

He pulled me into a hug which I relaxed into. I loved his hugs, they were so warm. Another wave of sickness hit me and I turned around again and brought up anything that managed to stay in my stomach.

" Jay, your morning sickness was never this bad with Henry was it?" he asked rubbing my back as I sobbed. I hated being sick, it always made me cry, even when it was henry or jack.

Another lot of turbulance swept through the plane, throwing us against the door.

"I think we should go and get our seats, you shouldn't be standing up just now." he told me, concern written on his face.

"yeah, I just don't want to put a belt on incase I hurt bump though, you got any gum?"I said with a tired sigh. I was always tired, even more so than what I was with henry. It was another reason that I was coming out of the field early.

"yeah, Jay. Please just wear a belt though, it doesn't have to be tight but put a pillow or something over bump so that any pulls from turbulance doesn't hurt okay?"

"yeah" I said popping the gum in my mouth. Oh no. not again.

Once I was done I turned around and leaned into his body.

"I guess she doesn't like mint?" I said laughing.

I felt his body shake as he laughed with me.

"do you mind if I lie dow, try to catch a power nap? I'm really tired and I want to be on top of my game before we get there. You can brief me in the car" I suggested.

"yeah, lets just tell them first okay?"

"yeah, ill put the ring on now" I said smiling, I couldn't wait to have it on my finger all the time now.

"I thought you would never ask" he grinned.

He slipped the ring onto my finger, pulled me into another soft hug and kissed my head.

"lets go" he pulled myt hand and stepped out the bathroom to curious eyes.

"what?" I asked.

"you and hotch and- are you pregnant?" Emily asked.

"good on you aaron" dave said. Just dave eh?

"dave" I growled at him.

My mood brightened.

"yeah, me and Hotch, we're actually engaged and yes, I'm pregnant. This is my last case and I'll be staying at Quantico from now on until she comes" I explained

"she?"

"just a hunch" everyone laughed. We both sat down just as the plane surged forward and the pilot yelled"brace!" over he intercom.

I felt Aaron shove my head between my legs and him over the top of me, protecting us from the impact of what was to come. The last thing I heard was a loud crash and seeing white all around before I welcomed the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to someone shaking me. Trying to arouse me from my slumber.

"JJ, come in wake up, come on I know you're not feeling great right now but I really need you to open you eyes for me!"

The voice was somewhat pleading with me, as if it didn't know I was just sleeping. I started to recognise it, it was someone close to Morgan or save or any of the female team members, reids voice was way too high pitched for it to be his so that only left my boss.

" Hotch, what are you doing here?" I asked him groggily.

"JJ we were in a plane crash, we are all fine and we couldn't find you, it took us ages! You haven't woken up until now and it's already been a few hours since we crashed AJ we were a little worried about you and the baby."

"wait, hold up a sec."

"what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" He panicked a little, it was kinda cute actually.

"where is everyone else?"I asked

"oh, we had split up to try and find you and I guess I was the lucky one to find you" he smirked, reaching down to capture my lips in a warm tender kiss.

"come on, let's get you back to where we agreed to meet up, by the time we get back they should all be there anyway and you can see for yourself that they are all in perfect health if you ignore the cuts and bruises"

i gave a small chuckle while releasing a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, keeping it in until I had heard more on the welfare of my team members. I realised that I couldn't stand up without a little bit of help, it made me feel dizzy and I didn't have the strength to do it by myself. I heave a small pleading glance at my fiancée, silently begging for a hand to stand up. I think he thought there was something worse at play as he lifted me up and carried me bridal style back to where everyone else should be. With the slow rocking motions of him walking through the trees and his warmth I felt myself start to drift off into a reckless slumber.

Hotch POV

i couldn't help but stare at her as she slept, I knew she hadn't had a good sleep since we found out about her being pregnant and keeping it from the team, she was worried they would hate her for lying to them again. I watched her features morph from the tense worry lines scattered across her face to a smooth, childlike face, she looked stunning whilst she slept and I loved to do it while she slept in our bed at home. As I walked into the small clearing where we had all accumulated earlier in the day, I noticed that everyone was there And there were a few new additions to our camp, a mini fridge full of bottled water and an assortment of snacks, some blankets which would come in excellent, somehow they had made a makeshift shelter with something that resembled a tarpaulin and they had built a fire which was just radiating warmth across the open space. As soon as my presence was made clear they all gasped, thinking the worst of what could have happened to JJ.

"she is okay, just sleeping. She was alert and was able to tell me everything she could remember so she probably. Just has a slight concussion. I'm just gong to let her sleep for now and we will see what happens later."

a collective sigh of relief swept itself the ought the makeshift camp at the news that she would be alright. We just had to find a way out of here, if not for the teams safety then for our boys and their unborn sibling.

okay guys, i'e not managed to get the next part of this up yet, ive been super hecktic lately, i blame it on school. anyways, i have loads of new stuff for ALL of the things i have posted on here and i will try and get them up ASAP! i have at least another two chapters for every one of my fics, its just trying to find the time to type them up and post it... i will try so hard to be back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

(an) okay, i have just looked at the last chapter to this and actually realised how bad it was, i'll try to fix that later but for now i have the next little bit so here goes...

i woke to a dull throbbing in my head.

"ugh, jeez that hurts." I groaned. I sat up from where i was lying down on the cold ground and surveyed my surroundings. I spotted everyone lying down too. I immediately panicked, thinking the worst.

" Aaron! Aaron! wake up!" i shouted panicked.

He bolted upright immediately, hearing the panic in my voice. During my initial panic, I'd woken everyone else up. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"JJ, what's wrong?" He rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around me. gently rocking my body. my emotions were all over the place right now, being in a plane crash whilst being pregnant will do that to you i guess.

"I didn't know if you were all okay, I never got to see anyone before you all went to sleep and i woke up, you were all lying so still" I cried into his t-shirt, scrunching it into my hand.

"shhhh, JJ it's okay, we're all okay, you're okay." He whispered into my ear. Still rocking me.

"Hey JJ, girl you okay?" I heard Morgan ask from a few feet away.

I lifted my head from Hotchs' shoulder, nodding my head before taking a few deep breaths to answer him.

"I panicked when I woke up and you were all lying down, I hadn't seen you all alive before you went to sleep and I thought the worst." I chuckled slightly. Casting my eyes down towards the leaf covered ground.

"Aww JJ we're all good, it's you that we were all worried about. You literally just told us that you and Hotch were together and expecting a child, then we end up in a plane crash that everyone gets out unharmed but you who was found unconscious and was unconscious the longest. You have nothing to worry about sweetie." Emily piped up.

At the thought of my unborn child, I felt myself pale at the thought of something happening to him or her. I felt like was going to throw up so I pushed myself up, probably a little too fast, making my head swim, totally not helping with the nauseousness.

"Gonna be sick" I managed to choke out. Before I knew it, I'd been swept up into a set of arms and carried a little way into the forest so I could keep my dignity when the time came for me to throw up what was left in my stomach.

Turns out it didn't take that long for my stomach to turn on me. It was just as he had set me down that it had kept rolling.

"You okay?" The voice asked. I had managed to stop vomiting, just turning into some dry coughs. I identified the voice as that of my fiancée.

I wearily nodded my head, ultimately answering his question. He had spent most mornings holding my hair back with the morning sickness so he had to have a strong stomach. I cleared my throat, leaning back on my heels, scraping my hair back into a messy bun to keep it out of the way. I felt his strong body behind me, so i leaned into it, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm sorry" I whispered.

" You can't help it. Nobody blames you for acting the way you did. We should get back to everyone though before they start to worry about you." He said soothingly, rubbing my back in comfort.

"Tell me the truth Aaron. How badly is everyone hurt?" I pleaded with him.

"I t's mainly some cuts and bruises. We were all just trying to find you. We had all been awake for about an hour before we managed to find you, even then you were still unconscious." He started to get up so we could head back to the 'camp' we had set up.

It only took us a couple of minutes to walk back. We had started to talk about what had happened during the time that i was sleeping, it turns out that they managed to find most of the emergency blankets, the mini fridge with some food and water in it and an intact call. No signal had been found yet but they were sure to keep it on so Garcia could trace it.

As we were walking i had been noticing that there were odd bits of the jet around everywhere. I was just glad that we ad all made it out more or less unharmed.

We got back and sat underneath the tarp that had been found, me sitting in Aarons lap, trying to keep some of his warmth. I shivered slightly as i started to doze off. I heard someone get up and move about before feeling something warm surround me. A blanket. After that I succumed to sleep again, oblivious to what the others were saying. If i had been paying attention I wouldn't have failed to notice that they were talking about me and the baby, and how they thought there might be something wrong..

(an) okay, probably not the best chapter i have ever done, if you have any suggestions as to what you want to see next, please nothing involving death or Jj loosing her baby! but other than that, feel free to give some constructive criticism!


End file.
